hurtadodifandomcom-20200214-history
Eating disorders
Eating disorders are serious but treatable mental and physical illnesses that can affect people of every age, sex, gender, race, ethnicity, and socioeconomic group. National surveys estimate that 20 million women and 10 million men in America will have an eating disorder at some point in their lives. Eating disorders are illnesses in which the people experience severe disturbances in their eating behaviors and related thoughts and emotions. People with eating disorders typically become pre-occupied with food and their body weight. Also, this a huge problem that make people got affected by psychological problems such as: low-self-esteem, depression, No own love and so on. Those aspects refers that people who suffer this problem tend to suicide themselves by the pressure of society about their shape. Types of Eating Disorders The three most common types of Eating Disorders are as follows: * Anorexia Nervosa-The male or female suffering from anorexia nervosa will typically have an obsessive fear of gaining weight, refusal to maintain a healthy body weight and an unrealistic perception of body image. Many people with anorexia nervosa will fiercely limit the quantity of food they consume and view themselves as overweight, even when they are clearly underweight. Anorexia can have damaging health effects, such as brain damage, multi-organ failure, bone loss, heart difficulties, and infertility. The risk of death is highest in individuals with this disease. * Bulimia Nervosa-This eating disorder is characterized by repeated binge eating followed by behaviors that compensate for the overeating, such as forced vomiting, excessive exercise, or extreme use of laxatives or diuretics. Men and women who suffer from Bulimia may fear weight gain and feel severely unhappy with their body size and shape. The binge-eating and purging cycle is typically done in secret, creating feelings of shame, guilt, and lack of control. Bulimia can have injuring effects, such as gastrointestinal problems, severe dehydration, and heart difficulties resulting from an electrolyte imbalance. * Binge Eating Disorder- Individuals who suffer from Binge Eating Disorder will frequently lose control over his or her eating. Different from bulimia nervosa however, episodes of binge-eating are not followed by compensatory behaviors, such as purging, fasting, or excessive exercise. Because of this, many people suffering from BED may be obese and at an increased risk of developing other conditions, such as cardiovascular disease. Men and women who struggle with this disorder may also experience intense feelings of guilt, distress, and embarrassment related to their binge-eating, which could influence the further progression of the eating disorder. SUSTANCE- INDUCED EATING DISORDERS Many drugs can play a role in shaping the eating habits of the people taking them. The loss of appetite associated with certain chemotherapeutic agents is well known. However, this side effect doesn’t meet the technical definition of an eating disorder as it lacks the necessary element of compulsion or psychological dependence. What Causes Them? Many drugs can play a role in shaping the eating habits of the people taking them. The loss of appetite associated with certain chemotherapeutic agents is well known. However, this side effect doesn’t meet the technical definition of an eating disorder as it lacks the necessary element of compulsion or psychological dependence. Experts believe that eating disorders may be caused by a variety of factors. One of these is genetics. Twin and adoption studies, which look at twins who were separated at birth and adopted by different families, provide some evidence that eating disorders may be hereditary. This type of research has generally shown that if one twin develops an eating disorder, the second has a 50% likelihood of developing one too, on average (3). Personality traits are another cause. In particular, neuroticism, perfectionism and impulsivity are three personality traits often linked to a higher risk of developing an eating disorder (3). Other potential causes are perceived pressures to be thin, cultural preferences for thinness and exposure to media promoting such ideals (3). In fact, certain eating disorders appear to be mostly nonexistent in cultures that haven't been exposed to Western ideals of thinness (4). That said, culturally accepted thin ideals are very present in many areas of the world. Yet, in some countries, few individuals end up developing an eating disorder. Thus, it's likely that a mix of factors is to blame. More recently, experts have proposed that differences in brain structure and biology may also play a role in the development of eating disorders. In particular, levels of the brain messengers serotonin and dopamine may be factors (5, 6). However, more studies are needed before strong conclusions can be made. the government should create associations to help people to overcome their eating disorders. As was referenced in https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/common-eating-disorders